


Extreme Measures

by LynFraser09



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver's daughter is bullied he takes matters into his own hands to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first try at an Arrow fanfiction...it was a birthday request from a friend.

Oliver stood with the crowd of other parents waiting to pick their children up from Ms. Dover's kindergarten class. 

 

It was his turn to pick up their five year old daughter, or so Felicity had declared. She reminded him that she was incredibly busy and he reminded her that technically  _she_ worked for  _him._ That earned him a long stare and within five minutes he was riding the elevator downstairs. 

 

He actually didn't mind, and rather enjoyed, taking a break from being CEO and spending a little bit of time with his little girl. Molly Rose Queen was the spitting image of her mother, full of life and spunk and the absolute light of his life. 

 

Nearly six years before he had almost had a heart attack when Felicity announced her pregnancy. It wasn't like they hadn't talked about it because they had but only a few times and they weren't exactly trying at the moment. He didn't know how he'd balance being a new father on top of recently being reinstated as CEO of Queen Consolidated and continuing his double, extremely dangerous life as the Arrow. 

 

However all his anxieties were lessened the second he laid eyes on that precious little being that was his daughter. He still had worries, every day, especially when he gets involved in a mission that is more on the dangerous side. Diggle helps as much as he can and Roy and Laurel are an even bigger help, handling the missions that late nights and - later - school functions did not provide time for him to do. 

 

He was so grateful for his team that their help allowed him and Felicity to lead somewhat normal lives with their daughter. 

 

Felicity stayed at home with Molly for the first year but she soon became restless. Her technical abilities did allow her to work from home often but she needed to get out of the house and so they created a nursery/play room in Queen Consolidated to let Molly continue to be around her parents while they worked. 

 

Everyone at the office loved her so she was never left alone, even when meetings had both her mother and father busy for a few hours. 

 

It was a normal, everyday life for little Molly Queen and she didn't seem to mind it, which Oliver was glad for. 

 

A bell suddenly rang throughout the hallways, signaling the end of the class day and doors pushed open, kids yelling and running out of the classroom as they looked for their parents or headed out towards their buses. 

 

A smile lit Oliver's face at just the thought of seeing his little girl. 

 

A few kids trickled out of Ms. Dover's classroom, meeting their mom or dad outside and it was only another minute or two before he saw the familiar flash of blonde and bright pink backpack. 

 

He waited for her to spot him and had his arms all ready for her to run and jump into, just as she always did when he picked her up. 

 

However, his face fell when wide, blue eyes met his across the hallway and the little girl slowly trudged toward him. 

 

He frowned, his brow furrowing as he dropped into a squat as she approached to be eye level with her. "Hi honey." He said softly. 

 

"Hi daddy." She muttered quietly, turning her eyes to the ground and shuffling her feet. 

 

He turned his head, reaching out to brush a strand of her hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "What's the matter, baby? Do you feel sick?" 

 

Molly shook her head slowly, murmuring a soft, "No." 

 

She suddenly jumped as two young boys came running out of the classroom, whizzing past her and screaming as little boys do. 

 

She looked over her shoulder quickly and Oliver felt his heart drop at the sight of her eyes glistening. She inched closer to her father and his years of vigilante work and fine-tuned hearing picked up the slightest of whimpers in her throat as she continued to stare at the boys who were now shoving each other at an adult woman's feet. 

 

Oliver's frown deepened, following her line of sight and his body went rigid. 

 

"Molly...” His voice was calm and steady but there was an edge that had Molly turning to him with wide eyes. She knew that tone well. "Were those boys bothering you?" 

 

Molly shook her head quickly, her eyes still wide, her fear as clear as day in those bright blue eyes. 

 

Oliver softened his expression, cupping her little cheek in his palm. "Baby it’s alright, you can tell me if they are." 

 

Molly stared at him for a few seconds and then her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and tears once again sprung to her eyes. 

 

Oliver felt his heart breaking at the look on her face and he immediately gathered her into his arms, pressing her gently against his chest. She grabbed onto his shirt and buried her head into his chest. 

 

Within seconds he could feel the wetness of her tears soaking through his shirt and her little shoulders shaking and he clutched her tighter against him, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of her head. 

 

He let out a slow breath through his nose as he looked over her head to where the two boys had been. He saw that they had disappeared from the hallway and frowned. 

 

His eyes narrowed slightly - there was no way he was going to let this continue - no one, not even children, got away with hurting his baby. 

 

"It's alright." He whispered soothingly to her, scooping her up in his arms as he rose to his feet. 

 

Her arms wound around his neck and she clung to him desperately, her tears subsiding, but sniffling every now and again. 

 

"I won't let them hurt you anymore, baby, I promise." 

 

\----

 

"Oliver Jonas Queen." 

 

Oliver jumped, startled, as his wife came walking in through the door to his office. Behind her, he could see Molly, a bright smile on her lips, scampering off towards her playroom. 

 

His eyes flashed back to Felicity and the corners of his lips twitched up in an innocent smile. "Yes dear?" 

 

She sighed heavily, placing her hands on her hips. "Our daughter is happy." 

 

He blinked at her. "And you're upset about that because...?" 

 

She rolled her eyes. "Well after you told me she is being bullied by two boys in her class I didn't expect her to be. Not that I don't want her to be, obviously, but she told me this had been going on for a while when I dropped her off this morning. However, when I pick her up, she's practically doing cartwheels down the hallway and do you know why?" 

 

He opened his mouth without realizing she was being rhetorical and she cut him off. 

 

"Both boys came up to her and apologized and then they apologized to me when I came to pick her up, swearing on their little toy soldiers that they would never say anything bad to her again." 

 

His lips twitched again, a more triumphant smirk, and he leaned back in his chair. "Well that's good isn't it?" 

 

She sighed again, her hands falling to her sides. "Yes, it's good but that’s not the point. The point is that while they were saying these things to me they looked terrified and do you know why they look terrified? Because apparently, while they were playing in their backyard last night, the Arrow showed up, shot an arrow through their tree house and told them that bad things happen to little boys who are mean to little girls." 

 

His smirk only widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "Oliver!" 

 

"What?" He sat up quickly. "What do you want me to say? That I regret it? I didn’t hurt them." 

 

"You scared them! They are children, Oliver!" 

 

"Children who need to learn that bullying anyone has consequences." 

 

"Consequences that are to be delivered by their  _parents_  not by a hooded vigilante." She shot back. 

 

He scoffed quietly. "I would never have done anything to them - they just needed a little reminder of how to behave towards little girls, that's all." 

 

"Little girls that have the last name of Queen?" 

 

"Especially those little girls." He confirmed seriously. 

 

"Oliver..." She groaned.

 

"You don't honestly think I would have hurt them, do you?" He asked, raising his brow. 

 

She stared at him in silence for a few seconds and then sighed. "No, I don't think you would have hurt them." 

 

"Okay...good. Look," He rose from his seat and walked around the desk to stand beside her, "Kids think that the Arrow is cool - someone to look up to. If their role model comes to them personally and tells them that what they're doing is wrong they are going to listen." 

 

He took her hands in his, looking into her eyes intently. "My baby girl came out of that classroom looking terrified and when she started crying..." He shook his head and Felicity's face softened somewhat at that. "You know that I've softened ever since she was born, especially in regards to the Arrow and how he handles threats, but there is nothing I won't do when my family is threatened...even if that threat comes from five year old boys." 

 

Her shoulders dropped slightly as she relaxed with a small sigh and linked her fingers with his. "I know. It just worries me when you do stupid things." 

 

"Felicity..." He drew her closer by their entwined hands and a shiver ran down her spine at the velvety tone to his voice. It amazed her sometimes how she could still be so affected by him. "I knew what I was doing." 

 

Her eyebrow lifted skeptically and he leaned down to quickly peck her lips and she tried not to melt in his arms but damn him, his warm, strong embrace was too much to stay mad at. 

 

Her lips softened into a slight smile but she continued to shake her head. "You're ridiculous." She whispered and he smiled back at her, kissing her again, a little longer. 

 

They were broken apart a few seconds later by the sound of quiet laughter bubbling out of one of the monitors on Oliver's desk. 

 

They turned their attention towards the monitor on the far right of his desk which monitored the activity of Molly's playroom. The little blonde was currently interacting with one of the interns who had stopped in to play dolls with her. 

 

"Look at her." Oliver's warm, soft voice said above her head and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her, "She's happy again. Isn't that all that matters?" 

 

Her lips twitched up. "I hate when you're right." She leaned into kiss him again and then broke off, tapping his chest lightly. 

 

"I've got to get back to work and so do you." 

 

He nodded with a small sigh and reluctantly released her but smirked as he watched her walk away. She paused in the doorway, shook her head one last time, causing him to grin and then she left. 

 

He walked back to his desk, taking a seat and glancing over to the monitor, smiling as he watched his daughter happily play for a few more minutes. 

 

\---

 

Oliver couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he walked in through the front door. He could hear the sounds of the TV playing cartoons from the living room and the occasional trickle of his daughter's melodic laughter. From the other direction, towards the kitchen he heard the sound of the sink running and the clattering of the evening dishes being cleaned. 

 

He walked into the kitchen as quietly as possible, fully intending to sneak up on his wife at the sink. 

 

He moved up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and in response she only leaned back against his chest, her smirk matching his own. "Hello Oliver." 

 

He chuckled softly, tightening his arms just a bit more. "I don't know how you do that." 

 

"Years and years of practice." She replied, her smirk turning into a grin as she briefly turned her head to look at him. 

 

"You do have that." He agreed and softly kissed her cheek.

 

"So everything is quiet in Starling tonight?" She asked as she placed another cleaned dish in the drying rack. "No five year olds to scare?" 

 

"Ha-ha." 

 

She grinned smugly, wiggling in his arms in triumph. 

 

The smirk on his face however grew slowly. "Yeah everything is quiet...In fact, I spoke to Diggle." 

 

She tensed in his arms, pausing briefly in her cleaning before returning to cleaning the dish in her hand, her smile fading but keeping an air of innocence about her. "Oh?" 

 

"Mm-hmm and he told me something very interesting." 

 

"And what was that?" She asked, trying to sound innocent but her voice shot up, a clear indication that she was in fact the opposite. 

 

"He asked me if Molly's bullying problem was resolved okay and I thought, you know, that's funny because I hadn't talked to him about that at all. So I figured you must have told him. As it turns out, not only did you tell him, but you met him at the parking lot after he dropped off Sara, and asked him to have a little, slightly threatening, chat with our five year old bullies." 

 

Felicity sighed heavily, placing the plate down into the sink and turning in his arms, narrowing her eyes at his smug expression. 

 

"It was so not threatening! It was a nice little man to boys chat." She defended and his brow shot up incredulously. 

 

"Oh really? Because Diggle told me by the time he was done with them those kids wouldn't be bothering her anymore." 

 

She huffed. "That is only because they were previously terrified by some big oaf in a green hood shooting arrows at them." 

 

"I didn't shoot arrows at them and I resent the oaf comment." 

 

"Yeah...well...sometimes you are." She stuck her tongue out at him before returning to pick up the sponge and he laughed quietly. 

 

"Hood or no hood, Diggle can be a very terrifying man when he wants to be." 

 

"True." She nodded. "Which is why I asked him to be my reinforcements - so we could humanely talk some sense into the little brats. And why I didn't ask you - Mr. I Shoot Arrows At Children." 

 

"I didn't shoot any arrows at them, for the last time! The arrow was way above their heads." 

 

She threw him a look over her shoulder. "Not the point, Oliver." She then returned to scrubbing the dish in her hands, shrugging. "And you are so not allowed to be judging me, by the way. I was just protecting our daughter and I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not the most menacing creature on the planet." 

 

"Well there are some mornings..." 

 

She gasped, turning her body and flicking some soap at him. 

 

He released her for a moment, stepping back to wipe the soap off his face, laughing as she glared him sourly. 

 

He moved back in towards her, slowly wrapping his arms around her and she kept her eyes narrowed at him. "That was a joke, Felicity." 

 

"But a very mean one." She tapped his nose with her soapy hands and his nose twitched in response. 

 

He wiped it off on his shoulder and then pulled her in against his chest, nuzzling the side of her cheek and she tried to resist a smile. 

 

"You know where I'm coming from though, now don't you? You used Diggle...I used-"

 

"Your menacing dark hood and arrows?" 

 

"Yes." He rested his chin on her shoulder gently. "She's our daughter...I couldn't do nothing and to me, that seemed like the most effective method." 

 

She hummed, leaning back against him, reaching her hand up behind her to touch his head. "You've been in that hood too long." 

 

"Maybe...but you've got to admit that it worked." 

 

She let out a quiet sigh. "It did." She said reluctantly and he smirked in response. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"Just promise me one thing..." 

 

"What's that?" 

 

She lowered her hands, grabbing his with hers and pressing them gently against the slight swell of her abdomen. "Promise me with this one you won't go into over the top protective father mode?" 

 

He rubbed his hands over her belly. "Are you asking me not to protect our children?" 

 

"No I am asking you not to frighten their classmates the second they start to get bullied - there are other, still effective methods of stopping a bully that won't get you arrested." 

 

He scoffed. "It's been almost ten years Felicity and I've never been caught." 

 

"Well horrifying children could be your ticket." 

 

"Alright." He said. "No more threatening children in the Arrow suit." 

 

"That's a promise?" 

 

He inhaled sharply, pausing and she turned halfway giving him a stern look. He released his breath and smiled slightly. "Yes it's a promise." 

 

She smiled in return and turned completely in his arms, winding her arms around his neck. "Thank you." 

 

"Anything for you." He answered and they shared a smile before meeting each other's lips in a sweet kiss. She pushed herself on to her tip toes to push herself further into the kiss and he drew her even closer. 

 

He hummed in contentment as her nails lightly scratched against the back of his head. His hands slid across her waist, one hand going to rest on her lower back, the other to rest on the swell containing their second child. 

 

Felicity abruptly broke off the kiss, sliding her hands down to his chest, and biting her lip softly as he blinked down at her in question.

 

"Oh and Oliver there's one more thing..." 

 

His brow furrowed and before he could ask, he heard a call from down the hall. "Daddy?" 

 

He untangled himself from his wife, still keeping one arm around her, as he turned, hearing the rapid approaching footsteps of his daughter. 

 

"Daddy, you're home!" 

 

Oliver blanched as suddenly Molly appeared in the kitchen doorway with a dark green towel wrapped around her head and holding a clothes hanger. 

 

He blinked at the little girl in shock. "I...ah, yes." 

 

"Guess what Daddy? When I grow up I want to be the Arrow!" 

 

Beside him, Felicity shook with suppressed laughter and she licked her lips, turning to look at him, her hand pressing into his chest lightly. "Did you hear that, Daddy? She wants to be the Arrow." 

 

Oliver cleared his throat loudly. "Yes I-I heard." 

 

Molly giggled as she then proceeded to use the hanger as a bow, pretending to shoot arrows and darting around in circles around the kitchen. 

 

Oliver let out a quiet, halfhearted laugh for their daughter's sake, clenching his teeth together in an awkward smile as he watched her. "Okay." He said through clenched teeth, leaning in towards his wife. "I may have made a mistake." 

 

Felicity let out a similar laugh, also saying through a clenched smile. "You think?" She looked up at him, raising her brow pointedly, as if to say "fix it." 

 

He inhaled deeply, pressing his lips together, gently squeezed her side and then ran across the room toward his daughter. 

 

She squealed in delight at the approach of her open armed father and ran out of the room, saying, "You'll never catch me!" with Oliver hot on her heels. 

 

Felicity shook her head, her hand resting on her belly. "You know what, baby?" She rubbed her hand in small circles and smiled at the small flutters within from her unborn child. "Your Daddy is a piece of work." 

 

Another squeal echoed from somewhere in the house followed then by Oliver's laughter and her smile widened. "But we love him don't we?" 

 

She laughed to herself, feeling another small flutter from within and then turned back to the sink, listening to the sounds of her husband and daughter playing and knew she wouldn't trade this life for anything, as strange as it was.

 


End file.
